


She loves me, she loves me not

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo wants to piss her lover off. It doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fem!kylux fic for a while and when I got inspiration on Sunday, I thought "hey. let's finish it on International Women's day!" So here goes.

Hux is lying naked on her bed when Kylo arrives to her quarters. She’s reading something on her datapad, her brow furrowed a little as she squints at it. Kylo thinks this describes Hux very well. She’s sitting in a pose that signals she’s aware of Kylo’s presence, or that she was getting ready for her lover’s arrival. 

“Lot of work?” Kylo asks and undresses herself quickly, dropping her clothes on the floor. Hux has stated before that she thinks undressing a boring part of sex, and Kylo has learnt to dispose of her clothes before she climbs into Hux’s bed.

“Just a regular amount,” Hux replies and sets the datapad on the nightstand beside her bed, “how was your day?”

“Dull, mostly. I have a lot of pent-up energy,” Kylo purrs suggestively. Hux turns to her and grins. Kylo smirks and caresses Hux’s stomach, making her way down to Hux’s crotch.

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Kylo nods and teases Hux’s entrance, brushing her clit before slipping a finger inside Hux.

“Well that’s very fortunate,” Hux points out and turns her hips up to take more of Kylo’s finger. Kylo adds another in response.

“Of course it is.”

Hux closes her eyes to relish Kylo’s touch, and her mouth falls open. 

“Look at you, so wet you’ll be dehydrated when I’m done with you,” Kylo smirks and stretches her fingers inside Hux, “you’re always so horny for me. I bet you have to wear two pairs of panties when I’m not here to take care of you and lick you clean, huh?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux spits and ruins the message with a gasp, “I’m not soaking wet when you’re not here growling obscenities into my ear all the time.”

“Oh, so you miss me?” 

“My pussy misses you. I’m mostly glad I can get some work done when you’re away.”

“Don’t be crude,” Kylo huffs. 

“Or what?” Hux raises an eyebrow, “You’ll leave me here horny and desperate for your touches?”

“No,” Kylo hums, almost playfully. She knew what Hux would say, she always knows, “I’ll be crude too.”

She stops fingering Hux and grabs her thighs, flipping her on her stomach. Hux yelps a little in surprise, and falls flat on her face. Kylo laughs and straddles Hux’s hips. 

“You always underestimate me,” she says and takes a fistful of Hux’s long hair. It looks freshly washed, and Kylo takes special pleasure in covering it in Hux’s own wetness still sticky on her fingers. Hux moans, following the pull of Kylo’s hand with her long elegant neck, her eyes open and wide. 

“You’re right, this is crude,” Hux says, “do you want me to start growling incoherently like an animal?”

“I want you to shut up at least once,” Kylo shrugs, “but I know that’s just not possible.”

“Maybe you’re just not as good as you think you are.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“It’s a suggestion.”

Kylo lets go of Hux’s hair and slides off her, sitting between Hux’s legs. She grabs Hux’s hips and guides her to get on her knees. 

“Look at you,” Kylo says and bites Hux’s right asscheek, “you’re just a whiny little bitch.”

Kylo kisses her way to Hux’s entrance and presses her tongue inside her. She finds Hux’s clit with her index finger and rubs it, getting a gasp out of Hux that’s almost pained. She can feel Hux’s thighs tremble and her back arch, knowing she’ll come soon. It’s almost a shame, she had so much more prepared for tonight, but Hux hardly ever lets her stay long enough to get her to come more than once. It’s a shame, Kylo thinks, because the next orgasms are always better than the first. 

“No clever remarks now?” she pulls her tongue out long enough to ask, still rubbing Hux’s clit with almost vicious determination. 

“Fuck - ah - fuck you,” Hux gasps. 

“Of course, my General,” Kylo grins and bites down on Hux’s butt again as Hux moans and arches her back as she comes. She gasps twice more before collapsing onto her stomach, breathing audibly. Kylo runs her hand down Hux’s spine, counting vertebrae under her fingers. 

“I’d say I did quite good, don’t you think, General?” she asks smugly, tracing the bitemarks on Hux’s ass with her fingers, “I’d almost say I deserve a reward.”

“Hmmmph,” Hux groans half-heartedly.

“Always so helpful,” Kylo mumbles and stands up for a while to roll Hux over on her back again. There’s a mark from the bedsheet on her cheek and Kylo has never seen anything more endearing. She lies down on top of Hux, kissing her lover softly. Hux’s tongue slips into her mouth, viciously taking control. When they part to catch their breath, Hux has a sneer on her face. 

“I’ve never made anyone come from kissing them. You don’t really expect me to do so now, do you?” 

“I always forget you don’t have any emotions,” Kylo rolls her eyes. Hux shrugs.    
“I’m not saying I have a problem with kissing, I’ve already come.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Kylo rises on her knees and shifts. Hux looks bored, almost annoyed, when Kylo positions herself on Hux’s face. She presses her hands against the wall in front of her and all but screams when Hux’s tongue finds her clit. She knows she won’t last long, and that Hux will make fun of her again and brag about being better at everything, including sex, but none of it matters when Hux’s skilled mouth builds up tension in her pelvis and makes her roll her hips and whimper. She lets out a strained gasp when she’s falling over the edge and Hux speeds up and makes her scream. 

Kylo shudders and gathers enough energy to fall on Hux’s side. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know Hux has a smug smirk on her face. It makes Kylo want to make her come over and over until she begs not to be touched anymore, until she’s sated. 

“You’re welcome,” Hux points out. Kylo rolls onto her side and looks down at her. 

“You know what I think you need?” she asks and runs her finger down Hux’s breastbone. “Discipline. You need someone to tell you you can’t do whatever you please and insult everyone.”

“Oh please, spare me,” Hux rolls her eyes, “I can do whatever I want. That’s why I worked so hard to become a General. You’re the only person I want anything from, and you’re so eager to pleasure me and prove yourself that I can insult you all I want and yet you still come back to eat me out. Because you’re  _ in love with me _ .”

“Good thing you don’t care about me,” Kylo mutters and shakes her head, “I heard you scream my name in pleasure, I’ve seen you cry, I owe you my life. Can you stop acting at least when we’re together?” 

“Ren,” Hux starts and gasps when Kylo takes her left nipple between her fingers, “stop it when we’re talking.”

“No.”

“ _ You _ wanted to talk,” Hux protests.

“No. I wanted to show you how frustrating it is to be dismissed and ignored.”

“Making me come is the opposite of dismissing me.”

“No, it’s not,” Kylo can see Hux trying to wriggle her way out of this. She has her exactly where she wants her, vulnerable and exasperated. Hux only ever drops her defences when she’s angry. “I’m dismissing you for the sake of your body.”

Kylo rolls on top of Hux and takes her other nipple in her mouth, nibbling at it while she moves her hand down Hux’s stomach. She traces the tips of her fingers tantalizingly on Hux’s abdomen, just above the line where her pubic hair starts. Hux tenses beneath her, but doesn’t push her off. Of course she wouldn’t. Kylo knows Hux sometimes touches herself even after she’s kicked Kylo out of her bed, or in the morning on the rare occasions when she lets Kylo sleep over. For what reason Kylo can’t figure out and it frustrates her greatly. 

She closes her teeth around Hux’s hard nipple, and Hux yelps. Kylo slips her hand between Hux’s legs and finds no resistance when she pushes her fingers inside Hux. Hux whimpers and grabs Kylo’s short hair. 

“You’re such a slut you swallow all your protests the moment someone touches you,” Kylo snickers and accentuates her point by stretching her fingers inside Hux. Hux moans and arches her back reflexively. Kylo laughs. 

“I bet you’re fertile right now,” she growls, “I bet your body makes you shut up because it wants to be fucked, fucked and fertilized. Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you and breed you like the bitch you are?”

“Oh,” Hux moans and opens her mouth, “stars, Ren, don’t stop.” 

Kylo raises an eyebrow. She originally intended this fantasy to piss Hux off, to provoke her into taking control and teaching Kylo a lesson. She didn’t mean for it to be arousing to Hux too. 

“It can be done, you know? I could knock you up, fill you with a baby and make everyone see that you’re mine, make everyone laugh at you because the fearsome General got herself knocked-up. But it wouldn’t be a shame to you, would it?”

“No,” Hux writhes under Kylo’s touch, “I want to carry your baby.”

“Of course you do. Did you know some women become almost perpetually horny when they’re pregnant? I bet you’d have to leave the bridge all the time to get some release. You’d run after me like a dog and beg me to touch you.”

Hux’s eyes are closed and she’s breathing heavily. Her grip on Kylo’s hair loosens and Kylo rises on her knees to get better access to Hux. 

“I bet you’d put on a lot of weight. Maybe you’d even be fat - just imagine it. Your thighs would be soft and plump and you’d beg me to bite them. And your stomach, imagine your stomach. It would get so big you wouldn’t be able to touch yourself and you’d be completely in my mercy, waiting if I will grant you your orgasm.”

“Please, Kylo, please,” Hux whimpers and rocks her hips to fuck herself on Kylo’s fingers, “please help me.”

“I will, don’t worry, sweetheart,” Kylo coos, “you’re such a good girl for me.”

Kylo takes Hux’s breast into her other hand and kneads it. She’s always liked the fact that Hux’s breasts are small, her nipples lightly coloured and tiny. And yet, she imagines them growing, swelling with milk for their child.    
“Your tits would get big and sensitive your nipples would be always standing. They’d be visible through your uniform - so embarrassing. And you’d have to be milked. Your horny tits would leak all the time, so much the baby would never be able to drink it all. It would soak through your uniform and you’d cry with overstimulation when you’d try to get your milk out and touch yourself.” 

“Milk me,” Hux moans and places her own hand over Kylo’s, squeezing her breast, “please.”

“Of course,” Kylo rubs the nipple between her fingers, and touches Hux’s clit with the thumb of her hand still fingering Hux. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, plump and full of my child, so beautiful.”

Hux’s legs start to tremble, she curls and tries to take more of Kylo’s fingers. 

“Come for me, Hux,” Kylo whispers and brushes past Hux’s clit again. Hux lets out an obscene moan followed by three gasps and then relaxes under Kylo’s hands, pliant and soft. Kylo removes her fingers and licks them. 

“That was unexpected,” she remarks after a moment.

“What did you expect?” Hux mumbles, her cheeks flushed.

“I thought you’d tell me I was being ridiculous and spank me for being too bold.” 

“Poor girl,” Hux says, “you never get what you want, do you?”

“I lost hope for that with you,” Kylo mutters.

“You’re mean.”

“No, you are. But it’s okay. I knew what I was getting into.”

“I can easily keep the orgasms I’m giving you. Just tell me,” Hux shrugs and caresses the skin beneath Kylo’s left breast.

“For someone who claims to be smart and witty, you don’t present much mental exercise.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware we were having an intellectual conversation,” Hux rubs Kylo’s nipple until she makes it stand up and smirks, as if that proves her point.

“We weren’t because you just use me for sex,” Kylo complains, “I thought you could be nice and pretend to care about me at least one day every month.”

“Do you think you deserve a day every month?” 

“I deserve at least two but that would be a stretch too far,” Kylo grins. 

“So you want me to be nice,” Hux muses and captures Kylo’s lips with her own. She doesn’t push her tongue inside Kylo’s mouth, holding back to keep their kiss gentle and caring. She rests her hand on Kylo’s hip and she can feel Kylo melt beneath her. “Like this?” she asks a little later when she’s pulled away.

“Like this,” Kylo breathes out and kisses her again. She pushes Hux’s long hair away and brushes her thumb over a pale bruise on Hux’s clavicle. Hux bruises way too easily; it’s half disturbing and half intoxicating to see all the marks on her body, knowing Kylo is the one who put them there. 

“You know what? I think you’d be a good mother. Teaching our baby how to be a good person,” Hux remarks and intertwines her fingers with Kylo’s.

“Wouldn’t that be ironic? Me teaching someone to be a good person?” 

“Our child would be loved and have responsible parents. There would be no reason for it to struggle like you do,” Hux brushes Kylo’s worries away, “would you like a girl or a boy?”

“A boy. He would be brilliant like you and at least he wouldn’t have to fight for any position against prejudiced old men.”

“I’d like a girl,” Hux shrugs, “she would be brilliant and beautiful, and invincible.”

“I didn’t even expect you to agree with me,” Kylo smiles and kisses Hux again.

“Good,” Hux chuckles, “that way you’d get too used to it.”

Kylo doesn’t think she’d ever get used to Hux, but she doesn’t have time to say it out loud.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr.](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
